


The Project

by lblondie101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lblondie101/pseuds/lblondie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak gets paired with heartthrob and total ass-hat Dean Winchester for a class project. With all the time spent together, it's no wonder Cas develops a crush. A 3 chapter story depicting the events from partners to something more. destiel college A/U :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!!! I am continuing this! Don't worry! Updates and stuff on the way!

The first time Castiel Novak ran into Dean was not exactly his ideal way to meet. He walked down the hallway, fished his room key out of his pocket and was about to enter his dorm room when he heard the slamming of a door and the voice. The voice of Dean Winchester; frat boy, ladies man, and total ass-hat (in Cas's opinion).

“Come on, baby,” the voice said. “Don't do this. Open the door.”

Cas didn't usually care for being nosy but found himself peering around the corner and watching anyways. Dean rested his head on his forearm on someones door. His other arm was up by his head, with a fist, knocking some what violently. He waited for a response from within the room and quickly gave up, forcefully pushing himself off the door. “Fine, be that way.” Dean pulled on the lapels of his brown leather jacket and began to walk towards Cas. “The fuck are you looking at?” Dean asked him, his brows knit. Cas didn't even realize that he was staring.

“Nothing,” Cas replied quietly, but it was too late. Dean was already passed him and out of sight down the stairwell. Cas let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and shook his head, making his way back to his room.

Once inside, he noticed that his roommate Chuck was gone. _Must still be at work_ , Cas said to himself. Moving over to his desk, he sat down and opened a large text book and began to read. Cas preferred to spend his time studying and completing homework assignments rather than party like most of his other classmates. Some would say that Cas was a loner but really, he was just used to company of books rather than other people.

Coming from a very religious family, Cas was always focused on his studies. Before coming to KU, Cas attended private catholic schools with his three older brothers and younger sister. His parents were very strict when it came to school and made sure that Cas put school (and his religion) first. This wasn't ideal for Cas, who wanted to live his own life, but he always followed his parents wishes. When he was eighteen, he was able to convince his parents to let him go to a college of his choosing, as long as he promised to maintain a 4.0 GPA and attend church every Sunday. The GPA was easy for him to accomplish, and as for church, what his parents didn't know wouldn't kill them.

***

The second time Cas had an encounter with Dean was unfortunately forced upon him by their freshman seminar professor Morrison, head of the anthropology department. Cas had chosen this seminar: Mythical Creatures of the World, for the religious aspect as well as pure interest and was shocked to see Dean there (when he actually cared to show up).

“For this next project, you will be paired up to research a mythical creature of your choosing to present in front of the class for your final exam. This will serve as fifty percent of your final grade.” Professor Morrison walked around the room and handed each student a piece of paper that described their assignment. Once all papers were handed out, Professor Morrison went to the front of the class and picked up his clip-board, full of different papers and notes. “The pairs will be as following.” As he read out the list of students and their respected partners, Cas silently prayed for a good match; someone who he knew would actually do their part.

“Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.” Cas dropped his head at the call of his name. Just his luck to be paired with Dean. The same Dean that he had shared a less than pleasant run-in with only a few days earlier. When Cas lifted his head, he scanned the room for Dean, who had taken his usual seat in the back of the room. He felt the tips of his ears warm up, when he met Dean's eyes and saw that Dean was already staring at him. Wow, he had some intensely, beautiful green eyes. Quickly, he whipped his head back to the front of the classroom.

“Please use the last five minutes of class to meet with your partner and I will see you all on Thursday.” Everyone in the class began to shuffle around to sit next to their designated partner, while Cas just fidgeted in his own seat. He looked behind him again to see an empty desk where Dean was sitting. When he faced forward again, figuring that Dean had skipped out on him, he was surprised to see him pulling up a desk next to him.

“Um, hey,” Dean said. He looked at Cas in confusion and Cas just stared at him back, unsure of what Dean was doing. He shifted in his seat again. “Castiel right? You look familiar.”

“We have been in the same class for three weeks now.” Cas rolled his eyes. So Dean didn't remember him from the hallway.

“No it's not that.” Was Dean really that clueless?

Cas rolled his eyes. “A few nights ago we ran into each other in the dorm.”

Dean's eyes widened when he finally seemed to remember. Casually, he put a hand behind his head and let out a small laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“So about this project.” Cas was desperate to get this project done with as little confrontation with Dean as possible, no matter how amazing his eyes were. _Stop it brain_ , Cas thought.

“Right. So I could honestly care less what we do our thing on so, you just tell me what to do and we can work from there.” Dean flashed Cas a brilliant grin.

“Meet me in the library tomorrow night at seven.”

“Right, sounds good. See you later Cas.” Cas frowned. Did Dean just call him Cas? That was...unusual. Cas smiled to himself as he packed up and left the classroom.

***

7:25. Dean was late. Cas waited anxiously in the library for him, trying to keep himself busy with other homework assignments, but thoughts of Dean kept interfering. Cas had to admit, Dean was very good looking...like exceptionally good looking. There was no way Cas could ever admit that to him though. Cas was about to pack up when he saw Dean walking towards him. “You're late,” he said, crossing his arms.

“I know, I'm sorry. I um, something came up.” Cas watched as Dean wiped what looked like lipstick off his bottom lip.

“I've been waiting here for a half hour. Look, you might as well just let me do the whole project by myself. I wouldn't want to keep you from obviously more important social life.” _I don't care how handsome you are, you're still too obnoxious for me_ , Cas thought.

“Hey, I'm sorry. Look, let me make it up to you. Let me buy you a beer. I know a place.”

“That's your apology? You want to buy me a beer? I'm sorry but I'd rather just work on our project.”

Cas stood up and tried to walk away but was stopped by Deans hand on his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Please, let me make it up to you.” Dean seemed very sincere, which surprised Cas. Maybe he was wrong about Dean. Maybe Dean wasn't the ass-hat he thought he was.

“I don't know.”

“Look, I'm sorry I was late and I'm sorry that I'm trying to make it up to you. I honestly didn't think that this would be such a big deal to you.”

 _He really feels bad_ , Cas thought. “It's a school night.”

“Your point?” Obviously Dean didn't have the same values as Cas did when it came to school. Cas raised his eyebrows. “Okay, okay, fine. Friday night then. Surely you can put the books down for one night.”

“You have yourself a deal. On one condition,” Dean rolled his eyes. “I want to see research on djinns.”

“What the hell is a djinn?”

“Figure it out. That's what our project is about. See you in class, Dean.”

Cas left the speechless Dean in the library, and smiled to himself. He didn't necessarily want to go out with Dean, but he was interested in getting their project done so if that meant going to the bar, he would do it.

***

“I mean, that twenty something minutes with Cassie was great and all but I really did feel bad that I was late meeting Cas in the library,” Dean said, resting his head on Jo Harvelle's lap. The two sat on her bed, Jo running her hands through Deans short hair. Jo Harvelle and Dean had been friends for their whole lives. Jo's mom Ellen was a close friend of Dean's father since before Dean and Jo were born, so naturally, they grew up together. Jo was like the sister Dean never had since the only real sibling Dean had was his younger brother Sam. “He is kind of hot too. In a geeky nerd kind of way.”

Dean wasn't gay, but Jo was also the only one who knew that Dean wasn't always a ladies man. As much as he loved women (and their bodies), sometimes that wasn't enough. Though Dean had never actually been with another guy, being the horny, sex-crazed heartthrob that he was, made him think about it on multiple occasions.

“Okay but taking him to a bar isn't the right way of apologizing. You can't just use your Winchester charm on some poor kid like that.”

“Come on, it's what I do best.”

“And how did that work out with Lisa?”

Dean rolled his eyes. His most recent fling had been with Lisa Braeden, who slammed the door in his face when she found out that Dean had also hooked up (and was currently hooking up) with Cassie Robinson, while they were “together”. While Lisa was drop dead gorgeous and just Deans type, she was awfully clingy and always assumed that her relationship with Dean was exclusive- which was the complete opposite of what Dean did. Dean didn't do exclusive. Ever.

“Come on, Jo. She ain't exactly getting the hint that we're not and never will be a couple.”

“God, you're such a whore,” Jo said jokingly.

“An adorable whore,” Dean replied.

Jo playfully hit Dean's arm. “So back to Cas, do you like him.”

“Woah,” Dean lifted his head off of Jo. “Are you insane? I don't even know the guy for gods sake.”

“You didn't answer my question.” Jo raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“No I don't like him. Jesus. I was just trying to make it up to him.”

“By taking him out to my mom's bar?” Ellen was the owner of the Roadhouse; a local bar and popular hangout right outside of campus.

“Your point?”

“You could have just rescheduled for another time in the library.”

“He told me to bring research.”

Jo bit her lip and tried not to laugh. “Wow, maybe your Winchester charm isn't working after all.”

“Very funny.”

***

Cas pulled on his cardigan as he looked in the mirror in his dorm room. It was Friday night and Dean was going to get be there any minute to bring him to the bar.

“You look fine you know,” Chuck said. Chuck Shirley was an english major currently working on a novel about two brothers who traveled the United States fighting the paranormal. Him and Cas had become good friends since rooming together, especially after bonding over various literature. “Going on a date?”

Cas smirked. “Hardly. I'm going to do some work with this kid that I'm doing a project with for our freshman seminar class.”

“Who is it, cause you look like you're going out on a date?”

“Dean Winchester.”

Chuck choked on his coffee. “Dean Winchester? You're going to work on a project on a Friday night with Dean Winchester?”

“We might be going to a bar,” Cas confessed.

“Holy shit and you managed to get this once in a lifetime opportunity how?”

Cas pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. Yes, Dean was mister popular and Cas was, well, Cas, but was it really that hard to accept that Dean was taking him to a bar? “We were supposed to meet in the library the other day and he was late. And then he offered to take me to the bar as an apology. I don't know. He actually seemed like he felt bad about being late, so I agreed. But, I told him that he better have research done.”

“Well you look good, and who knows, maybe you'll get some.”

“Very funny and Dean is one-hundred and ten percent straight if you forgot.”

Chuck smiled. “You never know.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Cas tugged his tie and gave himself a look over once more in the mirror before heading to the door. He opened the door to see Dean, arm out, holding a few pieces of sloppily hand written notes.

“Here you go. Did you know that a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood can kill a djinn? I sure didn't.”

“I'm impressed,” Cas said with a smirk as he took the papers from Dean.

“Ready to go?” Cas nodded and followed Dean out the door.

 

The ride to the Roadhouse was completely awkward. Neither Dean nor Cas knew what to say to each other so the ominous silence was driving Cas nuts. Thankfully, the ride was short and they were at their destination in no time. The Roadhouse wasn't the classiest of places, but it was exactly the kind of place that Dean preferred.

When they walked inside, Dean lead Cas over to the bar, two empty bar stools waiting for them.

Dean sat down and smiled at Cas nervously. Cas on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out. This much social interaction was obviously too much for him. “Excuse me, how long do we gotta wait for some service around here?” Dean asked the woman behind the counter. Cas dropped his jaw, appalled at how Dean talked to the bartender.

The woman turned around and walked over to the boys, eyebrows raised. “Depends, how long are you going to have an attitude problem?” She raised her hands and placed them on her hips, waiting for Deans response.

Dean smiled. “All night, Ellen,” he said to the woman.

The woman smiled brightly and placed two glasses on the counter. “Just the way I like it. Good to see you Dean, honey.” Ellen looked at the dumbfounded Cas and reached out a hand. “Ellen Harvelle, I own the place, and have known this wise-ass since before he was born. Don't think I've seen you around before though.”

Cas shook Ellen’s hand and smiled. “This is Cas,” Dean interjected. “We're working on a school project together.”

“What he said,” Cas replied.

“Well welcome. Any friend of Dean's is a friend of mine.” Ellen reached over the bar and put her hand against Dean's head, ruffling his hair.

Dean groaned slightly and pulled his head back. “Thanks, Ellen,” he said with a laugh.

The rest of the evening went by too quickly by Cas's standards. He even ended up having a few beers, which he never did. Cas learned a lot about Dean and had really opened up to him in return. Cas had learned that Dean was an engineering major who worked on cars with his Uncle Bobby at his salvage yard. Dean was bewildered at Cas's lack of knowledge when it came to pop culture.

 

“This was surprisingly fun,” Cas said as Dean brought him back to campus several hours later. They sat in the parking lot closest to Cas's dorm, the Impala in neutral. Cas had asked Dean if he wanted him to drive but Dean responded “no one drives my baby but me”. Yup, he was a little drunk. Cas didn't all that mind- as long as he got back to school safely.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

Cas bit his lip. How could he say this without sounding like a complete loser? “I don't get out much. So, this was a nice change.”

Dean just nodded his head. “Well we should do it again. After all, this project ain't gonna do itself.”

The project. Right. The reason Cas was with Dean right now in the first place. “Oh yeah. Um whenever works with you. If you want, I can give you my phone number.” Cas felt his face become pale. Did he really just say that?

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing.” Dean looked around his car for his phone. When he gave up, he reached over to the passenger side of the car, causing Cas to hold his breath in suspense. Dean grabbed a hold of the glove compartment handle and opened it, the lid falling between Cas's legs, close to his lap. Dean fished around before finding what he was looking for. He quickly shut the lid, a pen appearing in his hand. “Here we go. Aw shit. I don't have anything to write on.”

“Me either.” Cas's heart was beating.

Before Cas could comprehend what was happening, Dean shoved the pen into Cas's hand and held out his palm. “Just write it on my hand.” Cas breathed out and began to bring his shaking hand to Deans. Dean laughed. “It's just a hand. Ain't gonna hurt you.”

Cas grabbed Deans hand and felt his pulse beating wildly against him, hoping Dean wouldn't notice. He quickly wrote his number and dropped Deans hand. “So, I guess I'll talk to you later. Thanks for tonight.”

“Yeah, no problem. I uh, had a good time.”

Cas got out of the car quickly and walked away, waving once more to Dean before turning towards his dorm. He heard the sound of the Impala driving away and was able to focus on the pounding in his chest. I uh, had a good time. Cas tried to fight a smile. He was really hoping that Dean would call him. He also figured that he should never drink again.

***

The next time Cas met Dean was surprisingly not by accident. In fact, the next few times they got together were not on accident. To Cas's amusement, Dean had actually used the phone number on his hand to contact him. Of course the time they spent together was strictly to get work done on their project, Cas still appreciated the time they had together. The more Cas was with Dean, the more he started to fall for the green-eyed boy, though he kept that admiration to himself. He even began to consider himself a friend of Deans.

“Alright Cas, can we hang out just once without working on that stupid project? I'm sure we're farther along than anyone else in the class.” Dean stopped Cas in the hallway after leaving their class and Cas asking him when they would work on it again.

“I suppose you're right. Want to grab a coffee together or something?” Cas mentally kicked himself. _Really Cas? Could your crush be any more obvious?_

“Dude, coffee sounds fucking amazing right now. This class is too early for me anyways.”

“Dean, it's not morning. It's actually 1:15 in the afternoon.”

“And yet I could still be sleeping.” Dean threw his arm around Cas's shoulders and the two walked out of the building towards the campus cafe.

 

“Give me the strongest you got,” Dean told the barista, flashing his bright smile. Cas felt his cheeks flush as he stared at his friend. “Earth to Cas, what do you want?” Cas shook his head back into reality, not knowing that he had completely zoned out.

“Um, latte please,” Cas replied, embarrassingly.

Dean eyed warily as their orders were being made. “Cas, do you have a crush?”

“What? I'm um, no,” Cas stammered.

Dean just laughed. “Dude, it's cool. I saw the way you were looking at her. Don't blame you. She's hot. Get on that before I do.” Dean thought he had caught Cas staring at the barista. Long red hair was tied up in a high pony-tail, out of the way of her beautiful glasses-covered eyes.

Cas let out a breath and rolled his eyes. “She's pretty I guess.”

“Triple shot and latte,” the girl called. As she turned to face them, they noticed her name-tag that read Charlie. Dean and Cas went up to get their drinks. “Careful with this one. You should be set for the next seventy-two hours.” She handed Dean his drink and then handed Cas his. “If you need anything else just let me know.”

“Thanks, Charlie is it?” Dean leaned on the counter in front of her.

“Let me stop you right there,” Charlie said, lifting a finger to silence Dean. “No I am not free Friday night, yes I am a lesbian, no I don't do threesomes. Does that answer your question?” Charlie smiled at the dumbstruck Dean.

“You must get asked that a lot then,” Dean laughed, trying to play off being totally owned.

“Enough to know when guys like you are trying to hit on me,” Charlie looked at Cas and winked. “I gotta get back to work. You boys have a great day.”

“Thanks,” Cas said, patting Dean on the back before they found a table.

“Was not expecting that,” Dean said as he slumped into his seat. “Well, next time I guess.”

Cas was quiet. Dean took a sip of his triple shot, making a face as the bitter liquid hit his throat. “Wow that is strong. Wanna try?” Normally Cas would be against that much caffeine but since Dean was offering...

Cas took the coffee cup from Dean and placed his lips on the lid, right where Dean's were. Taking a breath in, he felt like he could actually feel Dean's lips still there, ghosting over his. He then realized that it was just the steam from the extremely hot drink in his hands. Taking a sip, he hastily gave the drink back to Dean, hoping that he didn't look weird.

Cas licked his lips when Dean took his cup back. “Good isn't it?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah it's good,” Cas replied. _Real good._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter- sorry. but the last installment is going to be worth it!

About a month had passed since Cas and Dean had begun working on their project together. Surprisingly, they had been spending a lot of time together, which was very much okay with Cas. They had usually ended up seeing each other outside of class three or four times a week. _It's just for the project_ , Cas would have to remind himself constantly.

Today was the first day that Cas and Dean were getting together to work on the project on a weekend day- not to mention not at the library. “Study date on a Saturday? Dude, he's totally secretly into you.” Chuck had told Cas when he was getting ready to head over to Deans room. _Ha, I wish_ , Cas thought to himself.Once in Deans dorm, he found room 232 as instructed by Dean. He was taken aback when the door flew open and a larger man stood in front of him. “Hey, you must be Cas. Dean said that you'd be on your way over. Names' Benny.” Benny was Deans roommate who was studying abroad from Australia for the semester. He held out his hand for Cas to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Cas replied.

“Well come in brother, make yourself at home. Dean just went to shower but he'll be back soon.” Benny opened the door and let Cas in. Cas looked around in awe. He couldn't believe he was in Dean's room. “I've gotta head to class, but it was nice meeting you.” Benny picked up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder, nodded at Cas and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Cas let his own messenger bag slip off of his shoulder and fall to the floor. He turned around and took in every aspect of the room. Without even guessing, he knew which side of the room was Deans. First there was the unmade bed, and the desk covered in non-school related things. Wanting to take a closer look, Cas made his way to the desk, careful not to step on any of the laundry that littered the floor. Cas browsed at the collection of items that Dean had on his desk, from what looked like car parts and manuals, to a few empty bottles of beer and a tattered copy of Busy Asian Beauties.

Cas frowned. He didn't know why he would expect anything less. Slowly he let his hands ghost over the desk until something caught his eye. It was a small picture of what looked like Dean and his family. Cas ran his thumb over the photo, completely unaware of the door shutting behind him.

“Find anything interesting?” Cas spun around and held the photo behind his back. Dean stood in front of him in only a towel, hanging low around his waist. “If you can find anything in here, sorry about the mess.”

Cas just stared until realizing that Dean had spoke to him. “Um, no, sorry. I was just um,” Cas let go of the picture, letting it fall on the desk behind him. “Sorry, Benny let me in.”

“Yeah it's all good,” Dean said walking towards Cas. As he walked past, Cas breathed in the smell of Dean's body wash. Dean went over to his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes. “I was running late anyways so I told him that you were going to be on your way over.”

Dean, not facing Cas, stepped into a pair of boxer briefs, letting the towel fall. Cas couldn't help but stare. _Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring_. No matter how much he kept telling himself not to look, he couldn't seem to stop, until Dean turned around. Cas quickly averted his eyes and looked around the room again, noticing a very large DVD collection. “Wow, you have a lot of movies,” Cas said, mentally kicking himself for the awkward conversation starter. 

“Got everything I need, Star Wars, Lord of The Rings, Game of Thrones,” Dean walked over to the movies to point them out. Cas's mouth opened slightly at the fact that Dean was still only in his shorts. “And my prized complete collection of every Clint Eastwood western ever made.”

“I've never seen any of those before,” Cas admitted.

“Damn are you serious?” Dean faced Cas and smiled. “Okay. We're doing this. The project can wait.” Dean hummed to himself as he chose a movie. “We'll start simple. Star Wars episode one. Originally it started with episode four but to save you confusion, we'll start at the very beginning.”

Cas stood there dumbfounded. Was he really about to watch a movie alone with Dean? His mind was racing.

Dean made his way over to a large flat screen tv that sat on top of a stack of milk crates. “You can just make yourself comfy on the bed I guess. Don't worry the sheets are clean.” It didn't even seem to phase Dean that his request could have been taken the wrong way. Cas felt his pulse speed up as he sat down on Deans bed. The DVD started playing and Cas tried to keep his eyes glued to the tv rather than Dean, who slid on a pair of sweatpants almost directly in front of him.

“You're gonna love this,” Dean said, picking up a shirt and throwing it on over his head. He then proceeded to sit next to Cas on the bed leaving a generous gap between them.

“You better not disappoint,” Cas replied finally feeling more relaxed.

“Shh- just watch.”

 

“Well what did you think?” Dean asked, as the credits began to roll. “Fucking awesome right?”

“I'll admit, it was good.” Cas answered.

“Just good?”

“Okay, it was pretty fucking awesome. Now let's work on the project. We have one more week before it's due so I want to finish the rough draft of this paper.”

“Man, you gotta learn to relax and have fun once in a while.” Dean rolled his eyes as he got off the bed and went over to his desk in search for his notes.

Cas, still sitting on the bed, leaned over and pulled his laptop and notebook out of his bag on the floor. “This is a twenty five paged paper and power point, not to mention fifty percent of our final grade.”

“I know. You tell me every time.”

“Well you want to pass the class don't you?” Dean mumbled a response that Cas knew was him mocking Cas's work ethic. He smiled to himself.

***

“Congrats to us man, home stretch.” Dean said, raising his can of beer in the air before hitting it against Cas's.

“We're not done yet. We still have to present.” Dean rolled his eyes. “But I have to say that I am impressed with the effort you have put into this. Thank you.”

“Almost sounds like you doubted me.”

“Maybe a little.”

Cas and Dean sat in Dean's room that Friday night in celebration of the fact that their project was finally done. All they had to do was present to the class. Although they began to hang out more and more, Cas was still a little bummed to think that he might not see Dean once the class was over. What Cas didn't know was that Dean really did enjoy spending time with him.

“So, now that we're done and we have drinks in our hands, I propose we watch probably my favorite episode of Star Wars. Episode four is where it's at. This is the first ever Star Wars.”

“Sounds good to me.” _Sounds amazing, really_ , Cas thought to himself. He secretly loved when Dean wanted to watch a movie with him, especially since they had been growing more comfortable with each other, although it could have been the alcohol. Cas still didn't drink as much as Dean so by his second beer, he was beginning to feel it.

Dean flopped on the bed next to Cas in their now “normal movie watching positions”. Cas felt a warm sensation when their shoulders brushed. He swallowed hard, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. This time, Dean did notice.

“Dude, you okay? You look like you're about to pass out.”

“I am okay. I suppose it is the alcohol,” Cas replied.

Dean let out a laugh. “God we need to get your tolerance up,” he said as he brought his hands up to Cas's back, giving him a little shake.

 

As the movie ended, Cas panicked. He had had his fourth beer and during the movie, seemed to move closer to Dean, making him awkwardly hard without knowing- until he was about to stand up. His face quickly became a deep shade of pink.

“Don't tell me you are too drunk to stand,” Dean said as he turned the movie off.

Cas blushed even more. “Um, no. I um. It's really embarrassing and stupid actually,” he said, looking down at his lap.

“Ahh, I gotcha dude. Princess Lei? Same thing happened to me when I watched this for the first time. Just wait 'till you see her in the gold bikini. I'd be surprised if you didn't get a boner.”

Cas immediately seemed to snap out of tipsy state to realize what he just admitted to Dean, and the conversation they were having. _Oh dear god._ Throwing himself off of Dean's bed as quickly as he could, he collapsed on the floor next to Dean's trashcan and threw up.

“Oh shit! Cas! Are you okay?” Cas heard Dean's voice get louder as the larger man ran to his side.

“I'm so sorry,” Cas whispered.

“Naw man, it's all good.”

Cas spit into the trashcan once more before being helped up to a sitting position from Dean. “Fuugh,” he mumbled. “Dean, I'm sorry. This is totally embarrassing.”

“I told you, no worries. It happens to the best of us.”

Slowly, and this time without the help of Dean, Cas stood up. “I um, suppose I should get going now. Thanks again for the good time.” With one step, Cas began to stumble. Dean laughed as he stood up and held Cas down with his arms.

“Maybe not. Dude, there is no way I'm letting you go back to your dorm like this. Just crash here man. Unfortunately that bed is all we got to share so there won't be enough room, but I know its better then walking.”

Cas gulped. _No way. Sleep here? With him?_ “Oh no, I-I couldn't.”

“I'm serious, it's what friends do. Now lie down and move the fuck over to the edge of the bed in case you need to vomit again.” Dean stood up and made his way around the room turning lights and electronics off.

“Don't worry. I won't.” Cas said, closing his eyes, and slowly drifting to sleep. Cas felt Dean slip into the bed behind him. For once, Cas didn't stop himself from thinking about Dean as more than a friend. He fell asleep shortly after, Dean's body heat warming his back comfortably.

***

“I can't believe you slept with him!” Chuck choked down the coffee he was drinking upon hearing the news about why Cas had not been back to the room that night. “No way he would do that with another guy. He totally digs you.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Chuck, I told you. He is not interested in me nor am I interested in him. We're just partners for the project who just happen to hang out occasionally.”

“I know you don't believe that,” Chuck stated. Cas looked down at him. “What, you know it's true.”

Cas couldn't believe what Chuck was saying. There was still absolutely no way that Dean liked men. And no way was he going to find out that Cas did, no matter how much denied the fact that he was starting to like Dean.

 

Cas awoke that night, sat up quickly and began to panic. “You okay babe?” Cas's eyes widened when he saw none other than Dean Winchester sit up next to him. He watched Dean wrap an arm around his back and place small kisses on his shoulder and arm.

“What is happening?” Cas asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You're not, a-and I don't,” Cas was cut off by a pair of dry lips placed upon his. “Then, again,” he said into Deans mouth with a devious smile before forcibly pushing Dean down into the bed, kissing him back eagerly. “God you have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you.”

Suddenly, Dean pushed Cas off of him. “Wait. Awe shit. Did you think that I wanted to be with you...like boyfriend or something?” Cas knit his brows. “I mean I'm flattered and all but I don't swing that way.”

“What about you just kissing me?”

“We're bro's. Just helping each other out. You know. It doesn't actually mean anything.” Cas felt his heart drop in his chest. _Of course. God Castiel, why are you so stupid?_ Cas thought to himself. “I think you should uh, go.” Dean finished harshly. Cas blinked. Without further notice, Dean pushed Cas off the bed and down into the darkness.

 

“Ah holy shit fuck.” Cas shot up out of bed, breathing heavily.

“Dude, you okay?” Chuck's meek voice practically shouted in the dark dorm room.

Cas rubbed his face before lying back down. “Yeah, I'm fine,” he replied, only thinking about the deep shit he was going to be in if anyone found out his feelings for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to: gaycrusader (tumblr) for lots of wonderful help!


End file.
